Sentir
by Quela
Summary: Algo cortito que me sirve para reencontrarme con mi pareja favorita y ahora con su hijita. Y para que nadie pierda su capacidad de sentir.


Esta pequeña pieza es todo un logro para mí. Porque me parecía que había perdido por completo la capacidad de escribir de Bones. Porque por fin he podido escribir algo que incluyera a la pequeña Christine. Porque además he disfrutado haciéndolo cuando creía que ya tenía superada esa secreta ilusión por hacerlo.

Para todas las personas que me siguen y esperan. Para sentir juntas otra vez.

SENTIR

Brennan abrió los ojos con una cierta dificultad. Cuando lo hizo le costó un momento reconocer el entorno. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra, solo rota por una luz tenue en la cabecera de su cama. En el instante en que su mente se abrió a la realidad después del sueño, su primera reacción fue alargar la mano más allá del lecho y buscar la cuna.

En cuanto la tocó, se sintió más tranquila. Christine dormía placidamente en ella, boca abajo, el rosa de sus mejillas arreboladas luciendo sobre el blanco de la almohada, su respiración acompasada rompiendo apenas el silencio...

Pero el silencio estaba ya roto... por los ronquidos de Booth.

No pudo evitar sonreir cuando le vio en el sillón, al lado de la cuna de su hija, con el cuerpo a duras penas contenido en el sillón de hospital y roncando suavemente por la incómoda postura. Sus piernas reposaban en una mesita baja cercana, y Brennan presintió que él tenía frío porque aún desde su posición podía ver la carne de gallina de sus brazos.

No fue a propósito, pero su mente le trajo los recuerdos de aquellos dos días en coma de Booth. Y también le trajo, casi de la mano, la inquietud que sintió aquellas horas, la incertidumbre de si se despertaría finalmente o no. Casi podía detallar momento a momento todos los pensamientos que tuvo en aquel período, porque además comenzó a escribir aquel absurdo relato durante su interminable operación y lo acabó abruptamente cuando él abrió por fin los ojos. Se sintió, también y como siempre, un poco avergonzada de lo que ocurrió después. Porque cuando él despertó y no la reconoció había sido como si un globo se desinflara de golpe, como si le hubieran robado todo el aire de sus pulmones y fuera a morir de un momento a otro. Si él no sabía quién era, no se sentía con fuerzas de recorrer el camino otra vez, de volver al principio, de reconstruir sus recuerdos, de hacer otros nuevos junto a ella. Y lo que le avergonzaba siempre era que decidió huir para no tener que formular hipótesis y esperar a los resultados. Porque si los resultados de Booth no la incluían a ella, una parte de su vida no tenía sentido.

Pero al final él recordó, que era lo importante. Más que las mil y una vicisitudes que ambos tuvieron que pasar, juntos y por separado, para confluir en cuerpo y mente

Supo que las hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas muy a su pesar cuando sintió los ojos anegados. Porque había estado a punto de perderle por aquel maldito tumor que surgió de la nada sin avisar. Porque si hubiera ocurrido, nada de lo que estaba pasando habría tenido lugar. Adoraba a Booth (aunque todavía su inamovible racionalidad le impidiera reconocerlo en voz alta), adoraba a su pequeña (a la que había buscado tanto tiempo por caminos un tanto increíbles para el resto de la gente), adoraba su nuevo estatus en la vida (ser madre estaba llenando muchos vacíos que creía imposibles de rellenar). Siempre había pensado que su vida discurriría por caminos previsibles y rectos como las carreteras del desierto, pero tenía que reconocer que esa rectitud no había tenido ninguna meta específica excepto vivir en soledad.

También pensó en su madre. En cuánto le gustaría estar allí, ver a la pequeña Christine, comprobar que no había sido en balde el sufrimiento que debió provocarle abandonarla, aunque fuera para salvarle la vida, ver que Temperance era una mujer feliz y completa. Se sentía orgullosa de haberlo conseguido, porque en la encorsetada vida que se fabricó tras la marcha de sus padres, Brennan tuvo momentos de flaqueza en los que secretamente habría dado cualquier cosa por ser como el resto de sus compañeros de instituto, de universidad, de trabajo, con problemas normales y sentimientos corrientes. Con Booth había experimentado idas y venidas, tragedias y alegrías, y eso era el realidad lo que siempre había querido. Que su corazón latiera a un ritmo diferente según el sentimiento, que alguien alterara su ritmo cardíaco y sentirse viva.

Booth seguía durmiendo, y Brennan sonrió cuando se dió cuenta de que la sobreprotección de la que él había hecho gala durante todo su embarazo y mucho antes también había acabado formando parte de ella misma también. Estaba pensando en que se quedaría frío, e inmediatamente se levantó como pudo (dar a luz tenía sus secuelas por mucho que le hubieran contado lo contrario) y cogió la chaqueta que él había dejado a los pies de la cama para echársela por encima.

Pero se le olvidó que Booth era un agente siempre alerta, y en el momento en que notó la prenda por encima de sus brazos se despertó alterado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás levantada?_

Ella sonrió.

_-No pasa nada _-le besó levemente en los labios intentando aquietarle-, _es solo que ibas a coger frío y quería taparte._

_-La que vas a quedarte helada eres tú. Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo._

El le ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo. Brennan se sentía tan plena que incluso se permitió una pizca de picardía...

_-Me temo que incluso dentro de la cama tendré frío -se abrazó a sí misma fingiendo un escalofrío-, me vendría estupendamente algo de calor..._

Booth no lo dudó un instante.

_-Me pondré a tu lado e intentaré que no te enfríes._

Cuando se tumbó junto a ella le rodeó con su brazo y entrelazó su mano con la de Brennan mientras aspiraba el olor de su pelo. Ella se acomodó en el hueco entre su clavícula y su cuello y comenzó a besar suavemente la piel de debajo de su barbilla.

_-¡Huesos! ¡Christine está delante!_

Ella deshizo su mano de la de Booth y metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta hasta que la dejó volar libremente por su pecho. Hasta que la posó sobre su corazón y lo notó latiendo fuerte y desacompasado, alterado el ritmo regular por las caricias de sus dedos.

_-Deberá acostumbrarse. Somos adultos, nos ha costado mucho llegar a donde estamos y lo que sentimos es una parte fundamental de nuestras vidas. Además del sexo, claro..._

_-Dios mío, no podré acostumbrarme nunca a esta manera tuya de decir las cosas... _-Booth bajó sus labios hasta encontrarse con los de Brennan y la besó con una mezcla indescriptible de ternura y pasión, en las proporciones justas para que ella se olvidara de todo durante breves instantes... hasta que Christine comenzó a hacer notar su presencia removiéndose en su cuna y haciendo mohines con su carita.

Booth se levantó dejando a Brennan en la cama y en seguida cogió a Christine en sus brazos besando suavemente su frente, aunque el bebé no se tranquilizó.

_-Probablemente tenga hambre de nuevo -dijo Brennan-. Angela me dijo que son insaciables en las primeras semanas._

_-Pues esto es lo que nos espera_ -contestó Booth mientras le pasaba a su hija y ella la acomodaba entre sus brazos mientras el bebé inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado buscando su pecho.

Y a Booth, como había ocurrido un millón de veces en las últimas horas, se le acabaron las palabras. Porque solo podía ver a Christine tomando el pecho de la mujer que le había dado casi todo en su vida. La mujer que le hacía inmensamente feliz. Con la que esperaba pasar los siguientes 30, 40, 50 años. Porque fue él quien dijo: "Lo sabía".

Y porque fue ella la que no le creyó.


End file.
